1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewage disposal plant for treating sewage consisting of organic waste water, such as municipal sewage, raw sewage and industrial waste water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The biological sewage-treating techniques including a technique utilizing activated sludge, which is typical of the mentioned techniques, have heretofore been practically used for treating organic waste water. In recent years, saving energy has become an important consideration, and it has become difficult to obtain a large site for a sewage disposal plant. Under these circumstances, there is a strong demand for an economical and compact sewage disposal plant that is able to cope with these problems.